The utility steam generator is characterized by a massive vessel often extending vertically many stories. This vessel customarily has its internal walls lined with pipes, the water passing through these pipes being heated to convert the water into steam. Various types of fuel are burned in the lower portions of these containers to generate the heat transferred through the pipe walls. Of these fuels, pulverized coal probably leaves the most ash, or solid residue, clinging to the walls.
The type of fuel burned depends on availability. Certainly, pulverized coal continues to play an important part in supplying the thermal energy needed to produce steam in these utility generators. Therefore, the relatively large quantities of residue must be provided disposal systems for this particulate material as it gravitates to the bottom of the utility boiler.
Whether the solid material left from the pulverized coal combustion in the generator is described as slag, cinder, ash or residue, there is general agreement that it is heavy, hot and abundant. This particulate material is deliberately sloughed, or forced, from the walls of utility generators and falls toward the bottom of the generator container. It is a distinctive art to handle this material, store it, reduce its temperature, remove it from the furnace and transport it to a collection station from which it may be safely carried in bulk to an ultimate destination.
In this art, it is known to have pools of water to receive the solid residue falling to the bottom of a utility generator. Additionally, provisions have been made for holding the particulate material in a collection and periodically releasing some or all of the collection to a conveyor system. The present problem is to combine the structures for providing the water pool, storage containers, and conveyor systems in a way which will enable inspection, repair, and replacement of the conveyor system without interruption of the combustion process of the utility generator.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon consideration of the written specification, appended claims and attached drawings.